Beca Sings a Love Song
by thisismyusername17
Summary: Beca is dragged to a Karaoke bar where she is forced to sing. She picks a love song. Who is the song about?


Beca huffed as she was being dragged to yet another karaoke bar. She hates karaoke bars. Most of the people that sing at these places are so fucking wasted they aren't even singing, but the rest of the Bellas love going so they force her to join them.

"Do we have to do this every Friday?" she asks annoyed. Chloe laughs and turns around looking at her

"Yes and before you ask you have to sing too" Chloe states and the rest of the girls nod.

Beca tried to stay as quiet as possible the entire time hoping the girls would forget about her. It worked for most of the night until

"Beca come on up it's your turn" the DJ announces and Beca starts thinking about what she was going to sing. Then an idea popped up in her head and she smirked to herself. _Might as well have some fun with this_ she thought.

"Okay" was all she said before she walked up on stage and told the DJ what she was going to sing

 _Oh, I know that I am here and you are there  
But we still have our love  
We move just like the moon and sun_

The girls all looked at her in confusion. None of them knew the song

 _The sun comes up, the moon rolls down  
A world apart but they don't make a sound  
They know their love spins us round_

"Is she singing a love song?" Stacie asked. "I think she is" Fat Amy said

 _I've been to heaven, I've been to hell  
I've been to Vegas and god knows where  
But nothing feels like home, like you, babe  
I love you more than you will ever know_

"What the hell? Who is this for?" Chloe asks jealously. Who is Beca singing about and why wouldn't she say anything about it?

 _I've got my car and my guitar  
A couple pills, a couple scars  
But I made a wish on a lonesome star_

 _Star, oh star, you shine so bright  
Won't you grant me one small wish tonight  
That I won't die on this destructive path of mine_

 _I've been to heaven, I've been to hell  
I've been to Vegas and god knows where  
But nothing feels like home, like you, babe  
I love you more than you will ever know  
Than you will know  
I love you more than you will ever know_

Everybody clapped as the song ended. Beca walks off the stage and goes back to the Bellas, smiling when she sees the looks of confusion

"What's wrong? Was it bad?" Beca asked even though she knew the answer. The girls all shook their heads

"No it was great but we're just confused. You hardly ever sing love songs, who was it about?" Chloe asks. Beca just smirks

"Wouldn't you like to know" she says before leaving the karaoke bar, heading back to the Bella house

"Oh come on Shawshank you can't do that to us." Fat Amy yells

"Says who?" Beca smirks noticing the girls following her out of the bar.

"Says us now come on who are you in love with?" Cynthia Rose asks

"Figure it out" Beca laughs

A week had passed and Beca still wouldn't tell anyone who the song was for. They would ask her every chance they got who she was singing about but she would just smile and walk away. She had expected them to be curious about it but not for this long. She thought it was hilarious. 'How long should I make them wait before I tell them?' she thinks. Her thoughts are interrupted when Chloe barges into her room demanding answers

"I want to know who the song was about and why you didn't tell us about it" Chloe states not moving from in front of the door so Beca couldn't escape

"It's nothing" Beca responds

"Just tell me who the song was for" Chloe demands

"Nobody" Beca says. Chloe shakes her head

"Bullshit. Now tell me" Beca chuckles

"I'm serious. The song wasn't for anybody, I knew you guys would freak out if I sang a love song so I decided if I was going to sing something I should have a little fun with it" Chloe looks down embarrassed. "Why is it so important anyways?" Beca asks

"Because you're my best friend and we never keep anything from each other and I …." she mumbles the last part. "What?" Beca asks and Chloe sighs "I said I lonfnlnvs" she mumbles the last part again. "Chlo you've got to stop mumbling" Chloe blushes "I said I'm in love with you" she finally speaks loud enough and Beca is shocked "Wait what?" she asks "I'm in love with you and I was jealous because I thought you were with someone else" Beca still looks shocked "How long?" she asks "Since the activities fair" Chloe looks back down at the floor

"So you mean to tell me you've felt the same way as me the whole time and I was too stupid to realize it?" she says

"I'm sorry I should g- wait what?" Beca nods

"I've been in love with you since we met but I never did anything about it beca-mmph" she's cut off by Chloe's lips on hers. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other

"Well I guess we're both stupid because I didn't realize you felt the same way either" Chloe presses her forehead against Beca's

"Wow. We're a couple of idiots" Beca laughs and Chloe nods "Yeah I guess we are"

 **The song is _I love you more than you will ever know_ by NeverShoutNever**


End file.
